


Stranger Across the Road

by randomscientist



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomscientist/pseuds/randomscientist
Summary: It takes her only a moment to recognise the stranger across the road. Hair dyed blonde and combed back or not, those impossible cheekbones are not a feature one can easily overlook. And he must *really* like that long wool coat.





	Stranger Across the Road

Yes, she has definitely seen the man before. More often in recent weeks, now that she’s started to _notice_. In fact Erin Wolfe is certain it has been exactly seven days since last she spotted him, when he happened to be seated in the same restaurant where she was dining. Four tables away. Alone. Always alone.

What’s a posh British bloke (obvious from his deportment, despite her not having heard him speak; Erin suspects there was once a time she’d herself been familiar with rainy England, judging from the fraction of her vocabulary and habits that cannot be attributed to living in NYC for as long as she can remember) hoping to achieve by sporadically travelling across the Atlantic, and idling around an uneventful neighbourhood like hers?

For someone who’s got potential to be moderately _interesting_ , however, the strange man does have the most predictable (i.e. invariable) of facial expressions. Erin wasn’t aware it was possible for someone to be this consistently _sad_.

That melancholic, _aching_ look of loss and.. longing. Even Erin might’ve felt deeply moved had it not seemed so ridiculously out of place. She hopes the miserable man would soon be able to get over his breakup and move on. Sentiment is a dangerous disadvantage, as someone clever has once said to her (who, where, and in what context, she does not recall).

Erin Wolfe continues her swift movement along the busy street. She does not spare a second glance across the road.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terribly sorry.
> 
> #open to interpretation  
> #like perhaps in a universe where they had karachi and the great hiatus  
> #and rendezvoused thereafter  
> #until nyc  
> #but he still flies over and visits her


End file.
